Una semana para no olvidar
by ByTalo.ES
Summary: Semana 'Glee': 7 días, 7 drabbles, 7 parejas de sólo chicos. Porque cada día lleva a una aventura diferente. 'Domingo: Will, Finn y la charla de paternidad'. Finn/Kurt; Mike/Matt; Finn/Puck; Will/Bryan; Jesse/Finn; Will/Finn. Rated M.
1. Lunes: Finn, Kurt y el disfraz de oso

**_'Una semana para no olvidar'_ (Glee)**

* * *

_'Lunes: Finn, Kurt y el disfraz de oso'_

—¿Eres tú, Finn? —preguntó Kurt, bastante sorprendido de lo que estaban viendo sus ojos en esos momentos.

—Pues sí; soy yo. —Se escuchó algo difusa la voz del muchacho, quien se acercó a Kurt, sentándose justo a él—. ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó ante la cara de sorpresa del menor.

—Sí; todo está bien, Finn, pero. —Se puso de pie y lo miró de frente a donde se suponía debía estar su cabeza—. ¿Hay algún motivo en particular para que estés usando un disfraz de oso?

—¿Esto? —dijo mientras se miraba los brazos, para luego retirar la cabeza del disfraz y poder al fin respirar mejor—. Nuevo empleo; Rachel me convenció de que lo mejor era trabajar en una tienda infantil en el centro comercial, —explicó mientras se secaba el sudor en su frente—. Dice que es perfecto para mí, ya que según ella parezco un oso, —concluyó riendo.

—¿Un oso? —Kurt miró la cara enrojecida por el calor de Finn; sudada y de un rosa intenso. Le recordaba mucho cuando acababan las prácticas de fútbol, cuando el mayor terminaba en estados similares. Kurt detestaba sudar por algo que no fuera relacionado directamente al espectáculo, pero no por ello el chico que le gustara no podría estar en condiciones similares; de hecho, ver el torso sudado del capitán era algo más que placentero para el menor, casi erótico de hecho, siempre y cuando éste no lo descubriera mirándole, lo que afortunadamente no ocurrió en el poco tiempo que estuvo con el equipo.

Pues sí; por más que hubiera asumido que a Finn no le gustaba, nada le impedía seguir mirándolo con esa habitual mezcla de lujuria y misticismo. A fin de cuentas, que no le gustara no significaba que le incomodara que fuera el blanco de atención del único chico gay en la escuela… Que se le notara la incomodidad era otra cosa muy distinta.

—Eh… ¿Kurt? —El mencionado salió de sus pensamientos para enfocarse en el Finn que estaba ahora arrinconado en el extremo del sofá, visiblemente incómodo y con las mejillas enrojecidas ya no sólo por causa del traje—. Di… Dime por favor que no piensas igual que Rachel, —murmuró nerviosamente mientras tragaba saliva esperando la respuesta de Kurt.

La verdad era que, dentro de todos los posibles apodos "cariñosos" que Rachel pudo haber dado y tomando en cuenta que al menos en cuanto a vestirse tenía bastante mal gusto, el apodo de "Oso Finn" era sencillamente perfecto; Finn era bastante alto comparado con el resto de los estudiantes, y a pesar de ser un deportista, no tenía la musculatura tan desarrollada como Puck o Mike, y gozaba de un abdomen plano. Por lo que tenía entendido era bastante cariñoso y tierno con las chicas, y si bien no tenía mucho vello corporal, Kurt estaba convencido de que así era mejor; un oso lampiño.

Kurt regresó a la realidad cuando Finn agitó su mano frente a él para volver a ganar su atención y que así le respondiera de una vez. El menor notó la obvia incomodidad de su compañero; ¿Para qué estresarlo todavía más diciéndole que en realidad sí era como un oso? Kurt le sonrió cálidamente a Finn para intentar relajarlo antes de responderle.

—No, Finn. Descuida, —le dijo suavemente—; tan sólo me hizo gracia saber que el pésimo gusto de Rachel no sólo se aplica a la ropa. —Ambos se incorporaron para que luego Kurt pusiera su mano en el hombro de Finn, teniendo cuidado de que se notara que era sólo con intenciones amistosas—. Ahora hazme un favor a mí y a todos los niños que jugarán contigo mañana, y sácate ese traje antes de que tu hedor impregne el traje, —concluyó haciendo un ademán de desagrado.

—Entendido, —respondió éste con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse al baño. Kurt sonrió para sí; lo mejor era no decirle que el apodo era perfecto para él... Al menos no cuando fuera Rachel la que se lo dijera.

De todos modos, en algún momento Finn se dará cuenta que lo que realmente necesita está justo frente a sus ojos. Sólo era cosa de tiempo, y Kurt estaba seguro que cada vez que le hacía ver algo negativo en Rachel, ese tiempo se acortaba cada vez más.

* * *

_¡Hey! ¡Talo vuelve a atacar el fandom de 'Glee' con más slash!_

_Espero me hayan extrañado (Aunque sé que no ya que sólo he publicado drabbles de momento). Con este Finn/Kurt mitad-amistad-mitad-otra-cosa doy inicio a la primera "Semana 'Glee' de Talo": 7 días de descanso para Talo, 7 drabbles de 7 parejas de chicos de 'Glee'. ¿A que no es genial?_

_Bien, espero les haya gustado esta divertida historia tano como me gustó a mí hacerla; me encantó hacer a Kurt ya que es un personaje divertido y que se puede manejar desde muchísimos ángulos diferentes, pero sin duda su odio natural y celos hacia Rachel es lo que hizo tan fluida la historia (No es que Talo también la odie… Bueno, sí, pero que quede en cuenta que Talo no hace bashing; ¡Abajo el bashing!)_

_Bien… ¿Qué hay para mañana? _**"Martes: Mike, Matt y la tarea de duetos"**

_Talo se despide no sin antes recordarles que __**si alguna vez esta escena llega a aparecer en 'Glee', significa que al fin logré producirla, de lo contrario significa que no me pertenece (de momento).**_


	2. Martes: Mike, Matt y la tarea de duetos

**_Una semana para no olvidar _(Glee)**

* * *

'_Martes: Mike, Matt y la tarea de duetos'_

Mike detuvo la música. Se secó la frente con su antebrazo y soltó un suspiro producto del cansancio; llevaba más de una hora ensayando la danza para la tarea de duetos de Glee. Buscó con la mirada a su compañero pero no se preocupó cuando no lo encontró; ya era prácticamente parte de la familia al venir a diario. De seguro estaba refrescándose en el baño. Se sentó en la cama, mirándose los pies; le encantaba bailar con Matt. Ya eran mejores amigos desde hacía mucho pero gracias a Glee su relación se hizo mucho más cercana y amena; eran ya prácticamente hermanos, cosa que le agradaba al asiático. Era feliz teniendo a alguien que lo entendiera y lo complementara tan bien, y estaba mucho más feliz sabiendo que esa persona era Matt. Salió de sus pensamientos y alzó la vista al oír ruidos de pasos para encontrarse con el otro muchacho entrando al cuarto, sosteniendo dos latas de refresco y sonriéndole amistosamente.

—Piensa rápido, —le dijo arrojándole la bebida. Con sus rápidos reflejos no tuvo problemas en atraparla, sonriéndole y haciéndole un ademán de que se sentara junto a él.

—Gracias, Matt, —le respondió amistosamente mientras el mencionado se sentaba—. ¿Cómo estuvo la práctica?

—Agotadora, pero fue muy divertida, —dijo con una sonrisa. Reinó el silencio unos momentos mientras ambos chicos sonrientes se miraban torpemente sin decirse nada, hasta que Matt retomó el diálogo—. Las bebidas están a temperatura ambiente. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para romper el silencio al notar que Mike aún no abría la lata—. Ya sabes; aún tenemos que practicar la canción y no podemos tomar cosas frías cuando cantamos. —La mención del canto puso algo nervioso al asiático; sabía bien como moverse y no le daba temor demostrárselo a sus compañeros de Glee, pero esto de tener por primera vez una canción importante lo tenía sinceramente nervioso. Matt cambió su cara a una de preocupación al notar el cambio anímico en su compañero—. Sigues nervioso por cantar, ¿no, Mikey?

—L-La verdad sí, Matt, —respondió casi en un susurro—: Estoy algo nervioso. No es que cante mal, pero es la primera vez que cantaré solo… Frente a todos.

—Bueno… No estarás precisamente solo, Mike; recuerda que son duetos. —Matt puso una mano cálida en el hombro del asiático y se acercó más a él—. Y la verdad también tengo algo de miedo de equivocarme ya sea en el canto o en el baile. ¿Pero sabes? Lo que me relaja y me da ánimos es saber que cantaré contigo.

—Tienes razón, Matt, —puso su cabeza en el hombro de Matt—. Lo mejor de esto será que cantaremos y bailaremos juntos. Aún cuando tengo algo de miedo, no puedo esperar para bailar y cantar contigo.

—¿Aún si es en frente de todos? —Acarició su mejilla inconscientemente, aunque Mike no rechazó el contacto en ninguna forma.

—Aún si es en frente de todos, Matt; eso es lo de menos… —También inconscientemente, Mike retiró la cabeza del hombro de Matt y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Matt, lejos de molestarse o cuestionar lo que hacía su amigo, acercó sus labios a los de Mike, besándolo con suavidad. Un beso casto y tranquilo pero aún así lleno de sentimientos. Los brazos, al principio confusos, lograron encontrar su posición en la espalda del contrario. Besados, abrazados, juntos; así estaban Mike y Matt. No sabían por qué lo hacían. No sabían si estaba bien hacerlo. Tampoco sabían si estos los hacía gays, o novios, u otra cosa; lo único que sabían de verdad, era que fueran lo que fueran, no podrían pedir otra cosa. Necesitaban tener ese momento. Mike fue quien retomó el diálogo luego de separar sus labios, más por la falta de aire que por otro motivo—. Matt… Te quiero mucho.

—Yo también te quiero, Mike. Muchísimo. —Volvían a besarse con la misma inocencia y pasión que la última vez—. ¿Listo para ensayar la letra? —preguntó juguetonamente mientras acariciaba nuevamente su mejilla.

—Listo, Matt, —le respondió el asiático antes de darle otro beso en la mejilla. Ambos entonces comenzaron a cantar, y debían admitir que sonaban muy bien juntos. Luego de coordinar canto y baile, Mike le ofreció a Matt quedarse a pasar la noche, la que voló entre videojuegos, comida chatarra y más baile y canto. Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban acurrucados en la cama de Mike, dándose suaves besos y caricias, antes de quedarse dormidos. No importaba qué fueran juntos; mientras pudieran seguir siendo los mejores amigos, y mientras supieran que al otro tampoco le importaba cuestionar el tipo de relación que tenían, no tenían motivos para preguntarse nada.

Lo único que les preocupaba era cómo reaccionaría el club si se olvidaban que no debían besarse al terminar la presentación.

* * *

_Lamento que casi sea miércoles; prometo actualizar más temprano mañana. Como sea, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Siempre he visto a Mike y a Matt en una línea que mezcla amistad y un cierto romance; a lo mejor estoy loco pero eso es lo que pienso._

_Para Mañana... _**"Miércoles: Puck, Finn y las verdades como son"**

_Talo huye a su cueva mientras grita a toda voz que **no olviden que Glee no le pertenece.**  
_


	3. Miércoles: Puck, Finn y las cosas como s

_**Una semana para no olvidar **_**(Glee)

* * *

**

'_Miércoles: Puck, Finn y las cosas como son'_

—¡Desgraciado! —Es lo único que grita Finn antes de tomar a Puck de los hombros y empujarlo contra la pared. Están solos, en los vestidores. Puck está desnudo; no le molesta que lo vean, mientras que Finn, algo más pudoroso, está con su toalla ceñida a la cintura.

Puck, cuyos ojos están inyectados con ira, intenta zafarse del agarre del mayor, sin éxito.— ¡Suéltame, Finn! Ya sé lo que soy, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

—No tienes idea, —le corta agresivamente—. ¿Crees que es genial robarte a la novia de tu mejor amigo? ¿Crees que es genial acostarte con ella? ¿Y dejarla embarazada y hacerte el tonto respecto al tema? ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho nada respecto a eso! ¿No somos los mejores amigos?

—¡Oh, claro, y yo soy el único responsable! —Finalmente se suelta del agarre de Finn y comienza a hacerlo retroceder—. ¿Fui yo el que te mintió diciendo que el bebé era tuyo?

—No, pero…

—¿Es mi culpa que ella se dejara llevar por el alcohol accediendo a acostarse conmigo cuando yo también estaba ebrio?

—No tenías por qué haberle ofrecido acostarse contigo.

—¡Estaba ebrio, Finn! —Lo empuja con fuerza—. Además, ¿acaso ella se disculpó contigo?

—B-Bueno… No… No lo hizo, ¡pero al menos fue honesta conmigo! —le recriminó—. Tú lo supiste desde el principio y no me dijiste nada… —Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos del capitán—. Pensé que… Que me dirías algo así si pasara… Luego de todo lo que hemos hecho…

—Finn… —Puede que Puck sea un chico insensible y rudo para todo el mundo, pero con Finn la historia es distinta; es el único chico que lo conoce de verdad, el único… La única persona a la que en verdad quiere. No hay nadie viendo; siguen solos en los vestidores. Nadie los verá; sólo están ellos en la escuela. Puck también rompe en llanto mientras abraza a Finn—. Finn… lo siento mucho, Finn. De veras… Nunca quise que pasara todo; había fumado marihuana y luego bebí con Quinn… Y ya después sólo recuerdo despertar con ella al lado. —Finn extiende sus brazos para corresponder el abrazo; ambas cabezas enterradas en el hombro del otro—. No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, Finn… Te quiero mucho… No sabía como decirte eso...

—Puck… Ya no importa… Enserio… —Finn decía la verdad; habría odiado a cualquier otra persona que le hubiera traicionado así, mas con Noah era imposible. Habían estado un poco tensos y se habían dejado de hablar por un tiempo, pero en el fondo ambos querían volver a ser los amigos de antes, sólo que no sabían cómo hacer las paces, pero Finn le había dado en el clavo—. No puedo estar enojado contigo por siempre… Yo también te quiero mucho… No quiero volver a estar sin ti; me haces mucha falta.

—No tanta como la que tú me haces. —Dice Puck, ahora con voz juguetona, antes de atrapar los suaves labios de Finn en un beso. Con eso, ambos olvidan todo el drama que habían vivido hasta ese momento; eso ya era cosa del pasado. Lo que importaba ahora eran ellos, recuperar el tiempo perdido en su relación… Y Puck se iba a encargar de que así fuera—. Dios, Finn… Hace cuánto que no hacíamos nada juntos…

—Sí… —Finn recuerda que ambos están sin ropas cuando siente la erección de Puck contra la suya, la cual sigue bajo la toalla que Noah se tarda un instante en remover—. Puck.. ¡Oh, mierda, Puck! —grita gimiendo desesperadamente cuando siente las manos calientes del moreno en su miembro. Finn está disfrutando el momento cuando un pensamiento lo hace sonreír con malicia—. ¿Sabes algo, Puck?

—Dime, Finn, —le responde en un susurro con su voz un poco más grave de lo normal; su famosa voz de semental.

—Estaba pensando… —Los ojos de Noah se quedan fijos y expectantes ante lo que va a decir Finn—. Sé que no volverás a hacer algo así… Pero quisiera hacer algo para asegurarme de que en verdad no lo vas a hacer.

—¿Ah, sí? —La verdad Puck no está seguro de a qué se está refiriendo Finn, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa oscura de Finn, un flash de lo que podría ser lo hace sacudirse en algo que no sabe si es miedo, placer o una mezcla de ambos—. Finn, ¿no estarás pensando en-?

—Muy tarde, Puck; ya no lo pienso, —dice Finn mientras toma a Puck por el mentón y lo besa agresivamente, introduciendo su lengua hasta donde le es posible llegar, recorriendo todas las cavidades en su boca. Así sigue hasta que oye a Puck soltar un gemido hecho de puro placer—. Vaya, parece que a alguien le gusta ser dominado.

—No seas imbécil; es imposible no gemir cuando te manosean y te besan de esa forma. —Las mejillas de Puck ganan un color rojizo. Finn está en lo correcto; la verdad es que este intercambio de roles es algo más que excitante para Noah. Finn, consciente de eso, lo vuelve a besar con la misma pasión, sin dejar de masajear el miembro de Puck, quien suelta ahora gemidos en distintos tonos e intensidades—. Finn… Por favor… Dime qué quieres hacer… Me desesperas, —logra articular cuando el mayor vuelve a soltar sus labios.

—¿De veras quieres saberlo, Puck? No te gustará oírlo. —Puck lo mira a los ojos y le besa el cuello, logrando sacarle un gemido. Puck sabe qué es lo que le espera, pero como todo buen sumiso, quiere que su maestro se lo haga recordar—. Voy a traer la banca, te voy a acostar, voy a darte lo que te mereces por ser un chico tan malo, y lo haré con tanta fuerza que cada vez que te sientes recordarás a quién le perteneces. Y si vuelves a intentar escabullirte con una chica sin mi permiso. —Esto último se lo susurra al oído, antes de morderle la oreja con fuerza y continuar—. Me aseguraré de hacer de esto una rutina.

—No volveré a hacer nada que usted no quiera, maestro. —Puck estaba sorprendido de lo bien que se le daba a Finn la charla erótica—. Pero, por favor, haga de esto una rutina… Me encanta ser su esclavo.

—Si así lo quieres… Así será, _perra…_ Pero primero… —Se acerca al cuello de Puck y lo muerde con fuerza, dejando una marca que se asegura durará un buen tiempo allí, sacándole otro gruñido de placer a su chico—. Así ninguna chica se acercará a ti otra vez. Eres mío Puck. Mío, mío y _sólo_ _mío_.

—No podría ser de otra forma, maestro. —Es lo último que Puck dice antes de que Finn lo deposite en la banca para continuar con lo que había prometido.

* * *

_Bien... No pude resistir no poner esta situación... Creo que quedó algo apresurado pero ojalá les haya gustado._

_Saben que adoro el Finn/Puck; es una de mis parejas favoritas en 'Glee', y no podía no escribir de ellos en esta semana especial._

_Bien... ¿Qué hay mañana? _**"Jueves: Will, Ryan y el arma secreta"**

**_Glee no le pertenece a Talo, pero quizás algún dia lo sea... ¡Y así veremos esta escena actuada!_  
**


	4. Jueves: Will, Bryan y el arma secreta

_**Una semana para no olvidar **_**(Glee)

* * *

**

'_Jueves: Will, Bryan y el arma secreta'_

Will había recibido una llamada de Bryan Ryan luego del estreno de _Les Misérables_. Sonaba contento y agradecido por el haberle entregado el papel, aún cuando Will había renunciado únicamente para que el club Glee no sufriera represalias, y le avisaba además que el estreno había sido todo un éxito. Además de eso, Bryan le ofrecía salir a beber algo como agradecimiento y a la vez como disculpa por su comportamiento infantil. Will, no muy convencido, decidió aceptar la propuesta, más por cortesía que otra cosa.

Y allí estaba ahora, ingresando al bar acordado en la llamada, un poco más tarde de lo previsto debido a tener que organizar algunas cosas de su clase, pero estaba animado; si bien él y Bryan no se llevaban bien luego de todo lo que había pasado, Ryan parecía dispuesto a quedar en buenos términos con él esta noche, algo que Will no podía permitirse desaprovechar; sacarse a alguien del montón de gente que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible. Y además, aún cuando Will no era precisamente un hombre que acostumbrara irse a beber, realmente necesitaba salir con alguien a beber y a olvidar sus problemas, y además de sus alumnos a quienes por obvios motivos no podría traer, Bryan Ryan era la única persona con la que estaba interactuando.

Una vez adentro, buscó con la mirada a Bryan, quien lo esperaba en la barra. Se acercó y se saludaron como si fueran viejos amigos.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Will luego de sentarse y pedir su primera cerveza de la noche.

—Increíble, Will; _Les Misérables _ha sido un éxito cada noche que se ha presentado. Me gustaría que fueras a verla cuando tengas tiempo. —Al parecer Bryan había olvidado cómo obtuvo el papel en la obra, pero Will sinceramente no había venido a discutir, sino a hacer un alto en el huracán de problemas que azotaba su vida. Las horas pasaron rápido hablando sobre todo lo que habían hecho después de haber dejado la escuela; sus proyectos fallidos, los empleos que habían tomado y sus vidas amorosas. Aún cuando Will no quería adentrarse en ese último tema, tenía que admitir que se sentía cómodo hablando con Ryan, aún si era sólo por los efectos del alcohol en sus venas.

Pronto se hallaron fuera del bar; querían continuar la charla en otro lugar. Fueron a una botillería que Bryan conocía y pidieron algunos tragos más. Aprovechando que aún no estaban tan ebrios decidieron irse a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un lago. Allí se instalaron y continuaron la charla, ganando confianza e inhibición a medida que la borrachera se iba acentuando en sus cuerpos y mentes.

—Y bueno W-Will, —decía un Bryan algo mareado—. La cosa es que… Yo tuve a todas las chicas de la escuela bajo mi poder… Salvo a la perra de Terri…

—Ni me men-menciones a esa maldita bruja, —le cortó agresivamente el maestro—. A-Aún estoy casado con ella… Gracias por arruinarme la noche.

—P-Perdona, hombre. —Se sentó a su lado; estaba bastante confundido y necesitaba recuperar su orientación física—. Es sólo que… Esa chica sólo te-tenía ojos para ti, Will… No sé que clase de truco barato usaste con ella… El pequeño Will tenía un arma secreta, ¿eh?

—No seas imbécil, —dijo dándole un golpe sin fuerza, muerto de risa—. No había ninguna arma… La chica me deseó… Yo la deseé a ella… Tuvimos sexo… Nos enamoramos... Fin de la historia; no hay trucos.

—Vamos, Will; no seas tacaño. —Se acercó más a Will, quedando hombro con hombro antes de que girara su rostro y dijera lo siguiente directamente en el oído de su compañero—. Enséñame tu arma secreta, Will.

—¿De qué mi-mierda estás hablando, Brian? —Will se alejó, algo sorprendido mas no por rechazo a la idea; seguro era efecto del alcohol que ahora estuviera viendo que su compañero era… ¿Atractivo? Definitivamente tendría que buscar los efectos que ciertas mezclas producen en el cuerpo—. Ya te dije que no hay s-secretos… Tan sólo lo hicimos y ya después estábamos enamorados.

—A eso me refiero; ¿cómo lo hiciste? —Bien; la charla se estaba tornando extraña e incómoda, y lo peor era que a Will no le importaba eso. Ya no podía culpar sólo al alcohol; ¿tan desesperado estaba que estaba dispuesto a algo con Bryan?—. Yo nunca he podido atraer a las chicas con el sexo… Mi esposa hace meses que no quiere nada conmigo… Ayúdame, Will; enséñame cómo debo hacerlo.

—Bryan… ¿Cómo quieres que te enseñe? ¿A-Acaso quieres que tú y yo…? —Era incapaz de terminar esa frase; los nervios no se lo permitían. Realmente hacía tiempo que tampoco tenía sexo con nadie y la verdad esta noche se sentía deseoso de tener algún tipo de interacción que no fuera masturbarse.

—¿Conoces otra forma mejor de enseñar a hacer el amor que mostrando cómo se debe hacer? —comentó Ryan, empezando a molestarse por la indecisión de su compañero. Ambos llevaban tiempo sin darle una alegría al cuerpo, y la verdad era que siempre supo que Will era bisexual; los rumores que habían en la secundaria de que se besaba con algunos chicos habían resultado ser ciertos cuando lo descubrió en pleno acto labial con uno de los futbolistas. Por alguna razón nunca le dijo a nadie lo que vio… ¿Alguna? El chico también sentía curiosidad, y no pensaba delatarlo por lo mismo; si él también estaba dudando, no tenía ningún derecho de juzgar al otro por lo que hacía—. Digo… Yo sabía que eras bisexual, Will… Te vi besándote con los del equipo de fútbol varias veces durante la secundaria.

—Eso ya e-es cosa del pasado, Bryan. —Will no pudo evitar enrojecerse ante saber que descubrían uno de sus secretos; eso había quedado enterrado hacía mucho en el pasado, pero ahora que Ryan lo había hecho recordar, el profesor del coro sintió cómo esos recuerdos de besos ardientes y sesiones de sexo con algunos de sus compañeros volvieran a su mente. Y de repente volvió a ver a Ryan, pero ya no con los ojos de un conocido suyo; sino con las mismas ganas de poseerlo que alguna vez sintió. Fue más que su ídolo en la secundaria; fue su objeto de obsesión, al chico que más deseaba besar. Nunca se presentó la oportunidad y el recuerdo quedó en el olvido. Pero el tenerlo aquí, casi rogándole por sexo en palabras retóricas, era como regresar al pasado y tener esa oportunidad que jamás tuvo; la oportunidad de acostarse con el chico más popular de la escuela; Bryan Ryan—. La verdad, Bryan… Tú siempre me gustaste… Siempre quise besarte… Y ahora que me dices que quieres acostarte conmigo… Es como si regresara en el tiempo a esos días de adolescente.

—De haber sabido eso, —le responde mientras se acerca peligrosamente a Will—. Hubiera accedido, Will. Siempre se dijo que nadie podía permanecer tranquilo luego de que los besabas.

—Dicen que aún tengo ese talento, —le bromeó juguetón.

—Eso lo veremos. —Bryan, luego de decir esto acaba con la escasa distancia entre sus labios y los de Schuester con un beso largo y apasionado. Ryan se siente extasiado por la mezcla de sensaciones que le produce su primer beso con un hombre, ¡y vaya que beso! Debe confesar que es mucho más de lo que esperaba. Will, por su parte, al fin cumple su deseo de adolescente de tener al chico más popular. No importa que sea luego de todo este tiempo; con el beso se siente una vez más como ese chico de hormonas revolucionadas que alguna vez fue. Finalmente el beso acaba y ambos se miran, jadeando y con los deseos de probar más incrustados en sus pupilas—. ¿Continuamos?

—Esperaba que dijeras eso. —Dicho y hecho, Will se lanza sobre Ryan para besarlo con locura. Quería ir despacio con él; la noche era joven, y no todos los días el chico más popular de la escuela llama a un cualquiera a tener sexo con él.

Will Schuester podía sentirse afortunado.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Algo extraño al parecer... Me gustó pero al mismo tiempo me traumó un poco..._

_Bien, con esto ya llevamos cuatro; aún quedan tres más, y les prometo que los amarán._

_Disculpen por la demora; acabo de llegar y aparentemente se había borrado el final, así que a reescribirlo a contrarreloj y todo eso, pero creo que quedó mucho mejor._

_Bien... Para mañana... _**"Viernes: Finn, Jesse y el control de respiración"**_... Seguro que el título ya les deja bastante en que pensar, ¿no?_

_Talo les recuerda que **Glee no le pertenece en estos momentos, pero quizás en un futuro próximo sí; quien sabe...**  
_


	5. Viernes&Sábado: Finn, Jesse y el control

_**Una semana para no olvidar **_**(Glee)

* * *

**

'_Viernes&Sábado: Finn, Jesse y el control de respiración'_

—¡Finn! —Jesse ya estaba bastante molesto; era la quinta vez que ensayaban la canción para Glee, y era la quinta vez que Finn lo lograba mantener la nota el tiempo necesario—. ¡Cómo no vas a poder lograr mantener la nota más tiempo!

—No es tan fácil como tú crees, Jesse, —fue la respuesta del muchacho. También estaba enojado consigo mismo por no poder alcanzar mantener la nota, y mucho más aún, por tener que dejarse corregir por Jesse. La única razón por la que accedió a semejante tortura fue porque el señor Schue se lo había pedido expresamente—. No soy como tú o Rachel; apenas si llevo un tiempo cantando. ¿Por qué todo el mundo espera tanto de mí? No soy tan bueno-.

—Pero podrías serlo, Finn. Si te aplicaras. —Finn buscó algún deje de sarcasmo, o de burla, sin encontrar ninguna; Jesse St. James estaba diciéndole que realmente tenía talento. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante el… ¿cumplido? ¿Era un cumplido lo que le había dicho Jesse? El rosado de sus mejillas se hizo más intenso ante aquella posibilidad.

—Supongo que sí, —dijo torpemente mientras se levantaba de su asiento para salir un momento al pasillo. Jesse al fin se vio solo por un rato, dando un profundo suspiro antes de sentarse pesadamente en el piano. No le molestaba tener que enseñarle canto a un chico; le molestaba tener que enseñarle al chico que le gustaba. Por alguna razón se había sentido atraído hacia Finn Hudson, no sabía por qué específicamente, pero le atraía. Lo único que quería hacer Jesse en esos momentos era tomar esos labios rosados y confundidos para hacerlos suyos, mientras recostaba a Finn en el piano y él… ¿Estaba volviendo a tener una fantasía erótica? Bien; necesitaba sacarse a Finn de la cabeza, de la forma que fuera… Y al parecer algo hizo que la idea perfecta llegara junto con Finn, quien volvía a tomar asiento junto a él—. Bien, Jesse, continuemos; creo que ahora sí estoy listo.

—Finn… Lo que tú tienes que hacer es aprender a controlar la respiración. —Comenzaba así Jesse con su plan—. Tienes que aprender a dejar salir el aire de a poco, y además tienes que acostumbrarte a poder estar sin recibir aire un tiempo. ¿Sientes, cuando estás en una nota larga, los deseos de respirar? —Finn asintió y Jesse prosiguió entonces con su explicación—. Tienes que suprimir esa necesidad.

—Bien, pero… Uh… ¿Cómo lo logro? —Todo iba marchando de acuerdo al plan; Finn, inocente y curioso como sólo él podía ser, estaba siendo atraído lentamente—. Digo, hay alguna forma sencilla de que pueda aprender a…? Eso que acabas de decir.

—¿Suprimir?

—Eso mismo, —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, algo más relajado—. ¿Existe entonces algo así?

—Pues sí las hay… Pero no creo que sea el indicado para hacerlo, —respondió evitando verle; también se estaba sonrojando por lo que había planeado hacer.

—¡Pero si eres el que sabe más! —le insistió algo molesto—. Bueno, además de Rachel.

—Bien, si quieres te explico cómo hacerlo; no tiene gran ciencia, pero… Digamos que no es algo que quieras hacer conmigo. —¿Por qué había dicho eso último? ¡Eso era completamente omisible! Ahora sí que se estaba sonrojando, pero afortunadamente Finn no se había dado cuenta. O quizás sí, pero estaba demasiado ocupado mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, esperando que le explicara en qué consistía esa técnica de control de respiración—. Bueno… Supongo que has besado a alguna chica antes, ¿no?

—Sí, —respondió Finn, algo nervioso por la pregunta; ¿era necesario que lo preguntara?—. Sí me he besado con chicas antes… Eh… ¿A qué vino esa pregunta?

—Bueno… Que para mejorar el aguante de respiración, uno puede besar a su pareja… No besos cortos; besos largos y profundos, de esos que no te dejan respirar… Así con el tiempo irás mejorando… Yo así lo he hecho varias veces… —Notó el sonrojo que ahora cubría todo el rostro de Finn; al parecer el plan iba a funcionar más fácil de lo que pensó—. ¿Todo está bien, Finn?

Finn se tardó en captar la pregunta; estaba ocupado viendo los suaves labios de Jesse. La verdad que parecía ser experimentado en el tema… Más que él, al menos; nunca había entrado a pensar en besos largos y apasionados antes—. ¿Eh? S-Sí, Jesse… Todo bien… No hay problema.

—¿Estás seguro? Luces incómodo, —dijo mientras se acercaba al muchacho, poniendo una mano cálida en su hombro, la cual no es rechazada—. Sé que no somos los mejores amigos… Creo que ni siquiera somos amigos, pero quiero serlo, Finn. Además necesito saber si estás bien antes de seguir practicando.

—Es que… —Lo miró a los ojos—. No… Nada, olvídalo.

—Finn. —Jesse se acercó todavía más a él—. Dímelo. No me molestaré ni nada… Lo que quieras, no saldrá de nosotros dos.

—Bueno… —Finn se acomodó en su asiento antes de proseguir; ¿era sólo él o de pronto hacía calor?—. Pues, en estos momentos no tengo a ninguna chica como para probar lo que tú me dices… Y la verdad que quiero mejorar; Rachel me presiona cada semana que no pongo el suficiente esfuerzo… Pero tengo tantas cosas que hacer que no tengo tiempo para conocer a nadie de momento… Y de veras que no me siento bien pidiéndole a alguna chica que-.

—Finn, cálmate, —dijo Jesse, poniendo un dedo en los suaves labios rosas del muchacho—. Sé que… Que no es lo más adecuado… pero yo tampoco estoy con nadie en estos momentos… Si tú quieres… Sólo si tú realmente sientes que es necesario que mejores pronto… Podríamos-.

—¿Besarnos? —El sólo mencionar la frase hace que un escalofrío recorra su columna hasta la última vértebra. Finn se sentía muy confuso; él no era gay, pero tampoco era que Jesse no fuera atractivo o algo así… ¿Estaba teniendo una erección? Bien; quizás sí fuera algo gay y sí encontraba guapo a Jesse… Y también se estaba excitando—. Bueno… Si tú piensas que está bien que lo hagamos…

—Eso creo.

—Entonces… Hagámoslo. —Finn tragó saliva y se volvió a acomodar en el asiento. Jesse se acercó un poco más, quedando sus labios separados por unos pocos centímetros. Ambos chicos comenzaron a respirar agitadamente; el aire se había vuelto denso—. Bien… ¿Yo me acerco o prefieres ir tú?

—Prefiero ir yo, si no te molesta, —le respondió, tratando de lucir lo más tranquilo posible; como si sólo fuera un ejercicio más—. ¿Listo?

—Claro. —Apenas terminó de decirlo, los labios de Finn fueron atrapados por los de Jesse. El beso se iba haciendo más y más largo, mientras Finn sentía que la lengua de Jesse llevaba unos momentos pidiendo permiso para recorrer su boca. El muchacho accedió y al instante siguiente cada cavidad era alcanzada por la lengua tibia del otro muchacho. Finn comenzó a sentir la falta de aire e intentó quebrar el beso, pero las manos de Jesse ya estaban en sus mejillas, impidiendo toda posibilidad de separación. Finn comenzaba a desesperarse; aunque estaba excitado como nunca antes y disfrutaba del beso, necesitaba aire. Y pronto. Finalmente Jesse lo dejó libre, dejando a Finn toser y dejar rellenar sus pulmones nuevamente. Ambos estaba jadeando, y ambas erecciones en los pantalones eran más que notorias. Finn tomó un poco más de aire antes de continuar—. Eso estuvo… ¿Estuvo bien no?

—Así parece, Finn… De seguro, —respondió Jesse, ya completamente recuperado—. Pero nos harán falta… Más lecciones. Ya sabes, para seguir mejorando.

—Entiendo. —Finn se acercó y presionó su cuerpo contra el de Jesse, haciendo que ambos miembros se rozaran y el de último año soltara un profundo gemido—. Pero creo que nos harán falta… Más entrenamientos.

—Pues si tú tienes tiempo esta noche… —Finn asintió con una sonrisa—. ¿Dónde paso a buscarte?

—En mi casa no habrá nadie esta noche, —le explicó, y ahora era Jesse quien sonreía—. ¿Te parece ensayar allí?

—Si así estaremos más cómodos, creo que sí.

—Sí, lo estaremos.

* * *

_¡Lamento la demora! Tuve varios problemas ayer que me impidieron actualizar a tiempo. Les pido disculpas a todos por mi irresponsabilidad._

_Como ya estamos a mitad de sábado, he decidido que los dos fics finales sean puestos ambos mañana; uno en la mañana misma, y otro en la noche. Espero les guste la idea._

_Bueno… Entonces, mañana tendremos _**"Domingo en la mañana: Will, Finn y la charla de paternidad"**

_Talo se despide y les recuerda que __**Glee no le pertenece de momento.**_


	6. Domingo: Will, Finn y la charla de pater

_**Una semana para no olvidar **_**(Glee)

* * *

**

"_Domingo: Will, Finn y la charla de paternidad"_

Finn caminaba apurado hacia el instituto; aún cuando era una mañana de domingo, el señor Schuester le había pedido encarecidamente que fuera a encontrarse con el en la entrada del edificio, ya que tenían algunos temas que tocar. La verdad a Finn le encantaba pasar tiempo con el señor Schue; era ya casi como un padre para él, sin embargo muchas cosas habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, y por lo mismo no se sentía en las mejores condiciones para charlar. Sin embargo Finn no podía decirle que no a su maestro, por lo que se hizo de los mejores ánimos que pudo, se duchó rápido y partió trotando al instituto ya que se había quedado dormido y estaba atrasado para su encuentro.

Se encontró con Will esperándolo con el cuerpo apoyado en su auto cuando finalmente llegó; su cara era de preocupación pero se esforzaba por esbozar una sonrisa ante la llegada del muchacho. Procedieron a darse la mano una vez estuvieron a la distancia adecuada y también se abrazaron; en el poco tiempo que se conocían ya se habían ganado bastante afecto y consideraban adecuada esa muestra de cariño aún cuando nunca habían discutido sobre ello.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir, Finn, —dijo Will luego de separarse del muchacho—. Tenemos bastante de qué hablar.

—Señor Schue… —Finn estaba algo nervioso; aún no sabía de qué iban a hablar y eso no le dejaba de molestar—. Me gustaría saber de qué vamos a hablar antes que nada.

—Todo a su tiempo. —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrir la puerta del auto—. ¿Prefieres comer algo afuera o ir a mi casa y allí preparamos algo?

—Pues si vamos a hablar, me sentiré más cómodo en su casa, —respondió Finn, mientras iba hacia el lado contrario para entrar en el vehículo—. La verdad no tomé desayuno; me había quedado dormido, así que muchas gracias por la invitación.

—No hay problema, Finn; no soy un experto en la cocina, pero creo que juntos nos las podremos arreglar. —Finn sonrió al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de su maestro; la verdad no tenía idea de cocinar y sospechaba que Will tampoco, pero de seguro se la pasarían increíble intentando preparar algo. El viaje se hizo corto con las canciones que fueron cantando en el camino, las cuales además le subieron el ánimo al muchacho; quizás ni siquiera iban a hablar sino a pasar el rato juntos, y Will lo había hecho para que estuviera más animado, como si supiera lo que necesitaba. Sonrió al pensar en la idea mientras Will terminaba de cantar y apagaba la radio—. Hemos llegado, Finn, —dijo Will mientras estacionaba el vehículo a la entrada de su nueva casa luego del desastre con Terri; un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad.

—Señor Schue… ¿No que usted vivía en una casa con la señora Schue? —preguntó Finn nuevamente confundido.

—Entremos. —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir del vehículo y dirigirse al interior del conjunto—. Te explicaré todo adentro.

—Claro, —dijo el muchacho aún confundido mientras cerraba la puerta y seguía a su profesor, a paso torpe y con la cabeza gacha. Luego de subir los tres pisos se encontraron frente a la puerta. Will sacó la llave y abrió la puerta con lentitud. Finn ingresó detrás de su maestro para encontrarse con un desastre total; ¡ni su cuarto estaba tan desordenado! Habían papeles por doquier, junto con ropa, algunas cajas y bolsos y otras cosas más. Will dejó su chaqueta sobre una mesa y su camisa se hizo visible.

—Si quieres sacarte la chaqueta puedes hacerlo; sólo déjala en la mesa. —Will ya estaba en la cocina buscando qué cocinar. Finn pensó en dejársela hasta que recordó que estarían en el calor del fuego mientras cocina, y además de sorprenderse de haber pensado de una forma en la que no estaba acostumbrado, obedeció la sugerencia de su maestro y se dirigió a ayudarle en la cocina.

—Listo, señor Schue, —dijo nuevamente animado—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Bueno, —respondió Will con una sonrisa mientras seguía tomando cosas de un mueble—, pensé que podríamos hacer pasta; no es tan complicado y es rápido; supongo que debes estar muriendo de hambre. —En ese mismo momento el estómago del muchacho se resintió con bastante ruido, haciendo que ambos reventaran en risas ante la situación—. Supongo que eso lo dice todo. Pon agua en la olla mientras saco la carne.

—Por supuesto, —dijo Finn, todavía riéndose por lo sucedido. La preparación de la comida fue algo complicada pero al final ambos muchachos pudieron arreglárselas con la salsa y la carne mientras salvaban los fideos de convertirse en una bola de masa. Entre risas y algunas manchas lograron armar el platillo y se sentaron a comer. Finn acabó a los pocos minutos y se sirvió una segunda porción para seguir acompañando a Will, quien comía con más calma y aún estaba a la mitad—. ¡Para ser dos hombres que no saben cocinar, quedó bastante bien! —exclamó animado mientras ponía más fideos en su boca.

—Tienes razón, Finn, —le respondió Will. Pronto terminaron de comer y estaban en el dormitorio de Schuester. Finn recordó el motivo de su visita y vio que estaban listos para charlar.

—Bueno, señor Schue… No me ha comentado que pasó con su mujer… Ni tampoco por qué me llamó aquí.

—Finn… —Se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro—. Terri y yo nos vamos a separar.

—¿Qué? —El muchacho no cabía en sí de la sorpresa—. ¡Pero ella espera a su hijo! ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto, señor Schue?

—No hay bebé… Bueno, sí lo hay. —Finn lo miró mucho más confundido que antes—. Terri nunca estuvo embarazada, Finn; fue un engaño. Ella iba a adoptar al bebé de Quinn para que así pudiera salvar nuestra relación… Por eso te llamé; sé que estabas muy preocupado por ello y que Quinn te había dicho que todo estaría bien… Yo puedo regresar con Terri y criar al bebé, porque sé que también te daría ilusión el poder cuidar a esa criatura que tú-.

—Señor Schue… Por favor no siga… —La voz de Finn sonaba quebrada—. No tiene que hacerlo; no hay problema con eso.

—Finn… ¿Dije algo que te molestó? —Lágrimas caían de los ojos del muchacho mientras Will lo atraía a su pecho—. Lo que quieras decirme, dilo; no se lo comentaré a nadie y te hará sentirte mejor.

—¡Quinn me dijo que el bebé no es mío! —La sangre de Will se congela al oír eso. Retira a Finn de su pecho para poder verlo. Lágrimas brotando sin control, pucheros incontrolables; Finn está destrozado—. El bebé es de Puck, señor Schue, —dice antes de volver a enterrar su cabeza en su profesor, quien lo abraza y le acaricia los cabellos, dejando que el muchacho llore y saque todo el dolor y la rabia que tiene.

Finn continúa llorando; han pasado varios minutos y al parecer pasarán muchos más antes de que pueda recuperar el control. Se siente afortunado de que el señor Schue esté en este momento abrazándole y dándole palmadas de apoyo, mientras nota que algo cae en su mejilla; Will también llora. Llora por el tener que ver a su alumno, su amigo, lo que podría llamar su hijo, llorando desconsoladamente por haber tenido que sufrir algo que no se merecía. Finn se siente mucho más agradecido de tener a un profesor como él, un amigo como él… Prácticamente un padre para él.

Finalmente el menor logra calmarse mientras Will le da un beso paternal en la frente del muchacho antes de que vuelvan a verse. Ambos tienen los ojos rojos y los rastros de las lágrimas son bastante notorios. Will seca las últimas lágrimas que caen de los ojos de Finn antes de retomar el diálogo—. ¿Te sientes más aliviado ahora, Finn?

—Bastante, señor Schue, —le responde, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

—Creo que lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es salir y olvidarnos un momento de todo esto, —dice incorporándose y dirigiéndose a la sala—. Conozco un buen karaoke no muy lejos de aquí. ¿Te animas a cantar unas canciones conmigo, Finn?

—¡Claro! —Ambos chicos toman sus bolsos y se dirigen a la puerta. Comienza un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas; uno que escribirán juntos. Eso lo saben bien.

* * *

_Bien… No alcancé a terminar el último capítulo, así que se los entregaré mañana… Espero no se molesten por ello._

_Aún así ha sido divertido todo este proceso de crear historias con siete parejas. Pero les guardé lo mejor para el final._

_¡Mañana el capítulo final! _**"Lunes: Puck, Kurt y el regreso a la rutina"**

_Nos vemos y recuerden que __**Glee no le pertenece a Talo.**_


End file.
